


Trust

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Gen, Hurt Isaac Lahey, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac-centric, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: The aftermath of Derek kicking Isaac out of the loft
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit critical of Derek but 1- they don’t know he had a reason for making Isaac leave and 2- he could have handled that WAY better, so I'm not sorry at all for how he comes off in this, despite how much I do love Derek.
> 
> Though saying that, I'm def gonna have to write a soft Isaac & Derek fic soon

"He what?!" 

Isaac flinched at the sudden rise in volume from where he sat cross-legged on the bed.

"Sorry!" Scott winced, moving over to place a comforting hand on the taller teen, "but what the hell was he thinking?"

Isaac shrugged looking a bit uncomfortable at the attention, but he didn't move away so Scott counted it as a win.

The sight Isaac had made as he stood in the doorway, would be one that Scott would remember for years to come. The drenched shirt and hunched shoulders clear indicators that any of the false bravado Isaac usually carried had long-gone by the time he had reached the McCall house. 

And it was soon clear why. 

Scott would have been furious if Derek's only crime had been to kick the teen out of the place he called home, but the honest to god fury he had felt when hearing about the thrown glass was not something he had experienced in a long time.

Derek wasn't even on thin ice at this point, he was through it and dead.

"Seriously! I knew he was a dick but this is insane!"

The weak chuckle-turned-sob Isaac let out made Scott's heart ache. The two had been growing very close in recent weeks and it pained him to see Isaac in this state. Especially when he was so used to the tough exterior Isaac usually presented.

"Can I hug you?" The words came out of Scott's mouth unbidden, but he found that he didn't regret them. The amount of trust Isaac had demonstrated simply by showing up at Scott's house was something that he would treasure. This was the least he could do- Isaac surely wasn't about to start asking for comfort, even when he clearly needed it.

There was a moment of silence where Isaac was clearly contemplating just how far he would allow his wall to fall, and Scott just prayed that he would let it down completely. If he were being honest, Isaac needed therapy, but Scott knew he wouldn't accept that. So saying that, Scott would just be happy if he opened up to someone a little bit. 

Holding this much weight on his shoulders would crush him, and Scott didn't want to see that happen. 

Isaac didn't deserve for that to happen.

His prayers were answered when a couple of seconds later Isaac collapsed onto his chest, silent tears streaming down his face. By this point, Scott had seen Isaac in some pretty vulnerable positions, but none had been quite so open as this. This was Isaac consenting for someone to see him at his weakest, allowing someone to comfort him through his pain.

Scott was proud of him.

* * *

"I just don't know what I did." Isaac mumbled against the chest of his friend, feeling numb. Derek had never been the most welcoming, but the loft had felt safe. It had been the first time in a long time that Isaac had actually had a place which felt like home. Somewhere where he knew he was welcome at the end of the day, and in one fell swoop Derek had shattered that security blanket without even a word of explanation. 

Isaac honestly wasn't sure what hurt the most, the lack of a clear reason or Derek throwing that damn glass at his head. On the one hand, the lack of explanation caused his head to race, tormenting him with all the reasons why he could have been a burden to the Alpha. But on the other…

There was not contest- it was the glass. 

Why did everyone like throwing things at him? What did he do to deserve this happening on such a consistent basis? And why did it always have to be a glass? Derek knew his issues with that particular object, did he do it on purpose? Was this a specific punishment for something he was unaware of? What could he have done to piss Derek off so badly that the elder wolf felt he had to pull out one of Isaac's biggest triggers? Why was this-

"You didn't do anything." Scott's voice cut through his spiralling thoughts, a welcome sound that he only now realised caused him comfort. It hadn't been until he had found himself outside the McCall house that he had even realised where he had been heading. He knew that he trusted Scott, but it wasn't until this night that he had realised how much.

"I must have." If there were one thing he had learned in life, it was that something was _always_ his fault.

"No! You didn't. And even if you did do something to upset him, nothing you could have ever done deserves this reaction. Nothing."

Despite Scott's passionate tone, Isaac didn't believe that. And it must have shown on his face because without warning Scott grabbed Isaac and pulled him into a sitting position so that they were looking each other in the eye. S

"Seriously." Scott's eyes were as passionate as his voice, and Isaac found himself listening to the other teen. "I know he can be a bit violent sometimes, but even he should know better than this. Especially since he knows how it affects you."

Scott finished his sentence with a little shake to Isaac's shoulders, and although Isaac could tell that Scott believed his own words, he himself wasn't convinced.

* * *

"Maybe." 

Scott held in the sigh that was threatening to be released. He knew that although his frustration was directed at those responsible for Isaac's shitty self-esteem, Isaac wouldn't take it that way and Scott wasn't about to make Isaac feel unsafe. Especially since he came here trusting that Scott would be able to help him.

"No. Definitely." Scott switched tracks, seeing that he wasn't going to be able to convince Isaac anytime soon and knowing that he wouldn't be able to prevent the building anger for long. "I'm glad you came to me anyway, you can stay with us if you'd like?"

Scott hoped he would say yes. Even if Derek came here tomorrow and begged Isaac to come back, Scott wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Derek was responsible for this, and Scott wasn't going to trust him with Isaac anymore. He had always known that Derek wasn't the correct person to be in charge of a pack of teenagers, but he had never wanted to be proven right like this.

"What about your mom? I'm sure she wouldn't want to house some random teenager?" Questioned Isaac, and if it were any other parent this could have been a real worry. Luckily for Scott, his mom is awesome.

"I'll talk to her." At Isaac's scared look, Scott hastened to clarify, "I'll only explain as much as you're willing to share." 

Isaac's expression, though now devoid of fear, was no less dubious at the thought of Scott's mom allowing him to stay. So Scott continued, "And you're not some random teenager, you're my friend. She's not gonna just turn you away."

A thought strikes Scott then. His mom was home at the moment, obviously being the one to have let Isaac in as Scott made a point to werewolf-proof the house to prevent break-ins. His mother's safety was the highest priority, and he would do anything for her. Even if it meant he himself, was no longer able to exit the house from any place other than the front door. Still, he wondered what she thought of the teen showing up as drenched and upset as he clearly had been. And then what Isaac had said to prevent the mothering Scott is sure she would have wanted to do.

"What did you tell her when she answered the door?"

That, at least, caused a genuine smile to appear on Isaac's face. It was small, but visible, and that would always be a win in Scott's book, the events of this evening making it even more valuable. Scott allowed an answering smile to grow on his face as he listened to Isaac's answer. 

"That I had something important to tell you." Isaac chuckled a little bit before continuing, "I think she assumed it was something werewolf-y because she didn't question it."

Scott grinned at that. For all the strides his mother had made in accepting the supernatural elements in Scott's life, she was still not completely comfortable with the idea. That did hurt at times, but for moments like these it certainly did work in his favour. 

"Ok. Well we can talk to her tomorrow about all this," he paused, the realisation that he had just assumed what Isaac would want crashing over him like an icy wave. He had a feeling that Isaac had had too many decisions taken away from him in his life and Scott wasn't about to continue that pattern. "Unless you want to tell her tonight?" 

Isaac shakes his head so Scott, feeling relieved that he hadn't completely messed this up, continues, "And I'm sure she will set up the spare room for you."

"I don't want to bother you both, I can find somewhere else. I just wanted somewhere dry to stay tonight." 

Isaac's reply causes anger to rush through Scott once more. Not only at the fact that the other teen clearly thinks that Scott would prefer him to be somewhere else, but at the reminder of the rain. Of course, the wet shirt sticking to Isaac like a second skin was clear evidence that he had walked here, but for the briefest of moments Scott had forgotten about it. Forgotten that not only did Derek kick Isaac out, but had also done so in the knowledge that he may have been forced to stay outside in the rain had he not come to Scott.

If Derek had been a dead man in Scott's eyes before, he was now one whom would soon be suffering a slow and painful experience in hell.

Still, for now there were more pressing matters to attend to. Namely making sure that Isaac knew that he would be welcome within the McCall household for as long as he needed or wanted to be. 

"Dude, stay here for as long as you want." Scott tried to make his voice sound as sincere as possible, there was no way he was going to allow Isaac to leave now unless he actually wanted to. "Seriously, my mom won't care! You're not gonna be a bother."

Isaac still looks unsure, but at least he isn't refuting Scott's claims. To reinforce his point, and also just because Isaac looked like he needed it, Scott pulled him into another hug, smiling when the other teen sank into it. The wet shirt against his own dry clothes remind him of another issue which needs to be dealt with. Werewolves may not be able to get ill, but wet clothing is never comfortable to stay in.

"Alright, did you bring more clothes?" Scott asks, his arms still wrapped tightly around Isaac. The nod he feels against his shoulder comforts him slightly- at least Isaac would actually have clothes that fit him- but also worried him slightly. 

Isaac was usually a very vocal person, his sarcastic barbs only coming second to Stiles, and to see him so quiet was disconcerting. Scott just hoped that it was because he felt secure enough to not have to put up a front, and not because he was worried that he would say the wrong thing. 

"Ok." Scott said after a couple minutes. He pulled back from the embrace and patted Isaac on the shoulder. "Let's get you showered and into something dry. You can share with me tonight, and we'll get the spare room all set up for you tomorrow. Sound good?"

Scott monitored Isaac's face as he processed what was going on. The teen looked a bit shell-shocked, but otherwise okay, so Scott felt like it was safe to usher him into the bathroom. He handed Isaac some towels before leaving him to his own devices.

Isaac probably needed a minute to think about everything that had just happened, and Scott knew that privacy was probably the best thing for him right now.

* * *

Isaac takes what feels like the quickest shower in his life, feeling awkward being so vulnerable in such an unknown location. Though he does feel safe with Scott around, he doesn't feel completely comfortable with the other teen just yet. 

Especially when he didn't know what exactly he did to make Derek kick him out. 

Derek had been Isaac's safe space. The loft had been the first place he had ever felt secure since before he could remember.

It had been the first place he had called home.

He had thought that he could trust Derek, that despite the older man's grumpy demeanour, he would never actually tire of Isaac.

It had never hurt so much to be wrong before. 

Still, he thinks as he pulls on clothes over his still damp body, this doesn't have to be a permanent thing. Going into this, he knew that Scott would be a temporary fix, and knowing that there is a deadline, even a self-imposed one, does help. 

His expectations needn't be crushed because there weren't any to begin with.

* * *

As Scott returns from making Isaac some hot cocoa- you can't beat a good comfort drink after all, he notices Isaac sat on his bed, curls wet and somehow looking both a bit uncomfortable and a little more relaxed than he had previously. 

Wanting to nip that uncomfortable feeling in the bud, he places the cups on the bedside table before grabbing a couple of blankets and dumping them over Isaac's head. Overtly brotherly actions had always cheered Stiles up when he was in a funk, so it was good to see that the same could be applied for Isaac. 

Maybe he wasn't as out of his depth as he had originally thought.

Isaac cracks a grin and relaxes slightly, which is a huge win in Scott's book. The other teen never relaxed, he was always on edge and scanning for the slightest hint of danger. The fact that he felt comfortable to relax, even slightly, in Scott's presence was a huge thing, and Scott wasn't going to betray that as Derek had.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. We can sort everything out in the morning, and still have time to kill Derek in the afternoon."

Isaac snorts whilst shimmying under the covers, though the tone of his voice is bitter when he says, "I'm pretty sure that second part isn't a feasible plan." 

Scott sighs, maybe it was a bit too soon to mention Derek? "Probably not, but it makes me feel better to think about it."

At that, Isaac smiles slightly. Maybe it was just the older man's name that was the issue? Or maybe Scott's loyalty just overrode the connotations the idea brought. Either way, Scott wasn't about to ruin the lighter mood by testing his theory.

He hands Isaac his drink before taking his own and devolve into silence for a moment whilst they consume them. Scott wasn't always the best with comforting words, but he did know the healing powers hot cocoa brought and was happy to see the effects already taking place. 

Scott soon broke the silence, though. A change in topic was needed before the comfortable quiet turned into one more melancholy, "I've always wanted a little brother anyway."

As expected, the teasing words completely distracted Isaac from whatever thoughts were about to plague his mind, "Dude, it's only a couple of months!"

* * *

Scott laughs, "you're one of the few in our year that's younger than Stiles! That definitely makes you qualify for little brother status." He nudges Isaac's shoulder as he says this and the warm feeling that flows through him at the friendly gesture is so unfamiliar to him, yet he wants so much more of it.

It brings a smile to his face that Isaac can't quite repress, even as he grumbles his reply, "shut up." His decision to go to Scott had turned out way better than he had expected, not only did he now have a place to crash for longer than a single night, but he also feels loads better than he had when he arrived at the McCall house. 

Derek's betrayal still stung, but Isaac was nothing if not a survivor, and he would be damned if this was the moment that broke him. Isaac gave his trust out sparingly, and Derek had thrown it right back in his face. But right now, seeing Scott making overly exaggerated gestures of pain as he drank his hot cocoa to cheer him up, Isaac could tell that trusting Scott would never leave him in that position again. It couldn't end the same way, Isaac wouldn't let it.

For if it did, it would surely be the straw that would break the camel's back.


End file.
